cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganner Slarwalker/Biography
Ganner Slarwalker was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Part of a mission gone wrong, he found himself suddenly caught in a dark conspiracy that threatened to destroy the Galaxy. Biography Early life When he was young, Ganner's first master, Jason Battleboots, was killed by a criminal named Garm Antiburst. The event haunted Ganner, but with the help of the Jedi Order he was able to largely move on from the incident. After Jason's death, Ganner became the apprentice of Sen Qorbin, who trained Ganner in a much different fashion from the more passive Jason. Under Qorbin's tutelage, he learned the arts of Teräs Käsi and the seven forms of lightsaber dueling. When Ganner started his Jedi Trials, he had a vision of Talzin, which he took as simply part of the trials. The vision was not planned and concerned Masters Qorbin and Windu, who believed there was a dark force manipulating Ganner's destiny. In order to finish his Trials, Ganner went to Haruun Kal along with three other Jedi: Yula Ardinn, Bail Malakath, and Tyrral Thraxton. Ganner was partnered with Tyrral, and the two quickly overcame their differences to work together, proceeding through the Trials until they were suddenly interrupted by a mysterious stranger's attack. He challenged the four Jedi, but Qorbin came to their aid, prompting the stranger to retreat without a fight. Corruption Over time, Ganner and the rest of the group became close friends and were eventually all promoted to Jedi Masters shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars. Later, Ganner was sent to Umbara with 3 other Jedi to sabotage an airfield, and stumbled upon a hidden Sith Temple. They were quickly attacked by Sith, but Ganner sacrificed himself to allow the others to escape. Ganner, however, was captured by Darth Massikus, an ancient Sith Lord who then possessed his body through an ancient Sith ritual known as The Binding. Massikus then proceeded to hunt down the other remaining Jedi while Ganner struggled to regain control of his body. Ganner was unable to prevent the killings of Tyrral and Bail, but on the verge of killing Yula, Ganner managed to regain control long enough to be incapacitated by a sneak attack from one of the Shadow Assassins, Arek Saris. and rescued by a man named Galen. Galen, who revealed himself to be Ganner's father, helped Ganner break free of Massikus' control. Chasing Saris Ganner then left to pursue Saris to Felucia, where he allied himself with Hans Novastar, member a Republic task force known as Antimatter Squadron. The two had aligning goals: Saris was masquerading as a Separatist general in the base that the rest of Antimatter Squadron was being kept in. They attacked the base and successfully freed the prisoners, but Saris escaped. the group perused him to an experimental interdictor cruiser known as the Reverence. On the Reverence, Arron, one of the squad members, ran away while Saris declared himself Darth Maricus and went about slaughtering the crew. He managed to escape from Ganner, but a stowaway named Dylan revealed that Maricus was going to Mandalore in order to accomplish some secondary goal involving the Death Watch. While Ganner learned that Maricus came to acquire 50 soldiers- including one of importance named Xux-, Siri, Maricus' mole in the squad, revealed herself to be a traitor, killing fellow member Blaze and attacking Hans, the leader. Hans fought her off, and Siri returned to Maricus in time to save him from Ganner and mortally wound him. They left to return to Umbara, leaving Ganner's and the galaxy's fate in the hands of Ranulph and Hans. Eclipse of Umbara They took Ganner to Dylan, who was revealed to be the leader of a crime syndicate known as the Brotherhood, and made a deal to get him to back them up on Umbara. When the forces were assembled on their staging point, the Umbaran Airfield, Varad Zagg (LOTF) tricked Dylan into activating the Brotherhood's prototype superweapon and killing most of the Brotherhood forces, along with a few Sith Assassin who had unknowingly been used as bait. In the explosion, Ganner was knocked unconscious. While unconscious, Ganner had a vision in which Talzin explained to him the missing pieces of his past, and told him that the Binding had been preceded by another Ritual to expand his power in the Force. Ganner could only tap into this power when he left behind the Light side for a darker, grayer aspect of the Force. With this power, Talzin believed Ganner could stop Varad Zagg, head of the Sith Academy, from completing a dark plan to use the Binding to take over the Galaxy. Ganner woke just in time to sense the return of Massikus, and see his shuttle leave the Academy. For the first time truly abandoning the Jedi Code, Ganner briefly gave in to the Dark Side, using his newfound power to all but massacre the Sith, including Siri, Maricus, and Varad. Cade With the Brotherhood crippled and the Sith Academy destroyed, Ganner left with Ranulph and Hans for the Jedi Archives, their only hope of finding info on Massikus. After sneaking in and learning of his connection to Dathomir, Ganner narrowly escaped being caught in Order 66 when Arron found and kidnapped him. Arron revealed himself to actually be Cade, Ganner's younger brother, who had been hired by a vengeful Dylan to kill him. Wanting to disappear to spare his friends from any approaching conflict, Ganner agreed to fake his death. The two parted ways after confirming Ganner's "death" to Dylan, and Ganner headed to Dathomir, now alone. On Dathomir, Ganner learned that although Massikus was indeed somewhere in the universe, he was not the being that had escaped Umbara. That being was w:c:swfanon:Darth Ruin reborn into a new body. After learning the ritual of the Binding, Ganner followed him to Korriban where the two dueled as Ruin's body began to destabilize from overusage of the Force-- a side effect of the Binding. At the climax of the duel, Ganner had a vision foretelling his final duel with Massikus on a snowy planet, that would most likely lead to his death. The Final Year Before he was to face his death, Ganner returned to all his friends to tell him he was alive and say goodbye one last time. Unbeknownst to the others, he took Galen with him to train him for the final battle. Over the next nine months, Ganner became the protector of a small settlement on Carlac while he prepared for Massikus' return. Nine months later, after a brutal attack on the village, Massikus came back to challenge Ganner. Ganner spent most of the duel stalling in an attempt to get back to his cave of residence, during which he discovered that Massikus had possessed Ganner's old ally Yula. With the help of Galen, Ganner incapacitated Massikus and entered Yula's mind to free her. In order to ensure Massikus would never return, Ganner allowed Massikus' consciousness to enter his body once more and killed himself before Massikus could take over. He asked his father to protect his journals, believing the information contained in them could cause destruction if they fell into the wrong hands. Resurgence Over the course of the next five years, the Empire would launch an investigation into the Eclipse of Umbara, which would lead to a Sith Inquisitor named Decien being assigned the mission of uncovering the secrets of the Binding so the Emperor could attain immortality. After obtaining a genetic sample of Ganner from his body, learning his history from his journal, and learning the Binding by draining Yula's mind, Decien began the process of resurrecting Ganner. He created several clones of Ganner with programming chips that made them loyal to Decien, all with some deficiencies due to issues involved with cloning force-sensitives, then used Sith alchemy to combine the clones into one flawless servant. Decien then performed the Binding on the clone, effectively bringing Ganner back to life at full power in a younger body. Decien tried to make him kill his friends, but Ganner resisted and helped them all escape. Ganner stole Decien's ship, the ''Phantom Stride'', but Decien Force pushed his ship off course just before he jumped to lightspeed. Ganner would eventually crash land on Tatooine, where he would be found by Linora Taske with no memory of who he was. Personality and traits Ganner was an unusual Jedi, never finding true happiness or peace after the death of his first Master, though he found an outlet in his training with Qorbin. After the Umbara mission, he began to question his faith to the Jedi code up until he finally let go of it before his attack on the Sith Temple. However, Ganner still displayed many Jedi traits, such as selflessness during the Umbara mission and later on Carlac, where in both instances he sacrificed himself to save others from Darth Massikus. Powers and abilities Ganner was skilled in all 7 traditional forms of lightsaber dueling, as well as hand-to-hand combat. He demonstrated unusual skill in his short duel with Darth Massikus on Umbara, which led the Sith to decide Ganner would be his next host. After the duel, Talzin performed a ritual on him to open up his full potential with the Force, which eventually led to his overcoming of Massikus. After successfully casting the Sith out of his body, he lost the power Massikus had, but was still left with plenty he had yet to uncover. In his vision with Talzin, he realized the depths of his power could only be accessed if he stopped using purely the Light Side of the force, and he single-handedly defeated dozens of Sith Assassins in his attack. He also stored some of his power in his lightsber crystal, turning it white. Multiple people who were around the lightsaber would later note that Ganner's presence could be felt within the weapon. Behind the scenes *Ganner's name was randomly generated in Clone Wars Adventures, and his appearance was based off -Price-'s. *Ganner is the only character in the Legends of the Force series that appears in every story. *Ganner is the only character in the series to have a story named after them. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Jedi Master Category:Blademaster Category:Champion Racer Category:Champion racer Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Category:The Liberator Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Saber Master Category:Saber master Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rogue Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Exile Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Gray Jedi Category:Leader Category:Squad Leader Category:Deceased Category:Duelist Category:Master of all forms of Lightsaber dueling Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Skilled Duelist Category:Weapon Master Category:Legends of the Force Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rise of the Empire